


She Was, Is And Will Be Mine

by HookerStiles



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Adopted Laura, Back From The Dead Laura, Creeper Peter, F/M, Lonely Peter, Mates, Not Quite Halecest because of adopted Laura, Slight DubCon because sleeping Laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HookerStiles/pseuds/HookerStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter had missed Laura the most, her death at his hands the only one he regretted. But ... now she is back from the dead ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Was, Is And Will Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> //I'm sorry if you don't like this kind of thing, but I had to write it. Minor sexual scene towards the end, but nothing too explicit. I don't own Teen Wolf or anything, unfortunately. Comments and such appreciated. If you think it needs additional tags, let me know and I'll add them but I think I covered pretty much everything. Enjoy! :3

Peter stared at her in shock. How could she be alive? He had killed her himself in his revenged fuelled crazy phase, wanting to gain the Alpha powers to avenge the murders of his only family. And yet … Here she stood. Smiling her secretive smile, her body lithe and supple, hair as soft looking as he remembered. His niece, Laura Hale. Here, in Derek’s loft. How was this possible? Before he could even formulate the words to ask, she launched herself at him. Peter raised his hands, as if to defend himself from attack, further stunned when she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Did she not remember that it had been him that had killed her? If she did, she either forgave him or she didn’t care. Relieved, he hugged her back, burying his face in her thick mane of chestnut wavy hair, gently inhaling her intoxicating scent. He had missed her the most, out of everyone in their pack. Her death had been the one to hit him hardest, knowing he had caused it. Feeling his body respond as hers pressed firmly against him, Peter had to force his thoughts somewhere calm, so the other wolves would not know what he felt. They would see it as wrong, incestuous. But they didn’t know. Talia had never told them. Peter only knew because he had been there. 

Laura wasn’t really his niece. 

Talia had found her at the edge of their territory when the girl had only been a cub. And a cub she had been, found in wolf form. Rare enough for most wolves, Laura seemed exceptional. Covered in blood, cuts and bruises that reeked of Wolfsbane, Talia had taken her home to care for her. After a few days, and a few inquiries later, it was found that the small cub’s pack, her family, had been decimated by a group of hunters. Looking into the soft, soulful and pained eyes of the cub, Talia had sworn Peter and her husband to secrecy. As far as anyone else was concerned, this was now her cub. Talia and her husband were currently expecting their first born, so no one would ever know that Laura wasn’t theirs. The men readily agreed, already feeling a pull towards the young cub. Protecting and loving, Laura would want for nothing. It never occurred to Peter that his feelings towards Laura were different from that of Talia and her husband. He loved this girl, felt protective towards her, always wanted to make her happy. And she always seemed the most content spending time with him. It wasn’t until Laura was a teenager that the feelings seemed to slowly morph into something different. Talia noticed, of course. Being the Alpha, she was very closely attuned to her packs emotions. She knew that Peter wanted Laura. That he craved her. He didn’t understand what it meant, but she did. And she forbade Peter from taking Laura. I felt wrong, being forced from Laura, but his Alpha’s word was law. 

So he dated women his age, feeling none of the connection with them that he had with Laura. His chest felt hollow with these women. No amount of good company or sex could fill the void. He still craved Laura. Looking back, he realises that, if he had paid less attention to his own situation and more on his real nieces and nephews, he might have noticed Derek’s secretive behaviour. But he didn’t. Not until it was too late. His home and family burned. Thankfully Derek and Laura had been at school, they at least were safe. 

As he was loaded onto a gurney, about to be loaded into the ambulance, Laura had come to him. Her face was filled with the agony of loss, her eyes flaring red as she struggled to control her emotions. All he could do was lift a badly burned hand to cup her face gently, thumb wiping away stray tears, before the pain of the burns took over, and he passed out. 

Six years passed. His precious Laura had left town with Derek, to keep them safe. On some level, Peter knew it made sense. But at the same time, the hollow feeling in his chest expanded until all he felt was … nothing. He didn’t think he would ever be the same again, with his girl leaving him to rot in hospital for six years. But now … here she was. No different than when he had killed her to gain her Alpha powers. Pulling back from the hug, Peter slunk to the shadows of the loft as Derek proceeded to shower Laura with hugs, and smiles and tears. He had missed her too, and now she was back, she could help them regain the balance missing from their pack of misfits. Peter kept his distance as Laura tried to explain what had happened. She was confused, didn’t really understand. All she knew was it had something to do with the nemeton. She had felt power rise from it, then she was in her body, healed, whole, and clawed her way out of her shallow grave. And now she was here.

And Peter felt all his repressed emotions stir. The hollow feeling in his chest was slowly healing itself. The only one stopping him now from claiming her was himself. Would she be repelled by him? Shaking his head, he tuned back into the conversation in time to hear Derek offer her his bed. Snorting softly, Peter stepped out of the shadows, eyes narrowed.

“Oh, please, Derek. You offer your older sister that threadbare thing on the floor in your room? Laura can sleep in my bed, it’s at least a proper bed, and comfortable, with actual sheets.”

Smirking softly at Derek’s indignant spluttering, Peter offered his hand to Laura, pulling her up from the couch. Leading her to his room, he points out the bathroom, kitchen, and laundry room before stopping just outside his bedroom door. Glancing at her, almost hesitantly, he opened the door. Reluctantly dropping her hand, he offers her use of his sweatpants and shirts to sleep in. Daring to glance at her, he sees the tamed wildness of her youth in her eyes. She always had been a little wild growing up. Always the first to best her “siblings” in training, sometimes using underhanded techniques to get one over on the others. It was something that had always drawn Peter in, watching her lithe body move with such fluidity. Watching her now, he could see her eyes darken as she scented the air, no doubt smelling his arousal. 

Clearing his throat, he left quickly, not wanting her to see just how she affected him. Walking to the bathroom, he took a few moments to calm himself, force his scent to change into something less likely to get his ass handed to him by Derek. Leaving the bathroom, he headed back to the living room, softly informing his nephew it was late, effectively throwing Derek out of the room so he could sleep on the couch. But sleep evaded him. He lay there for hours, his mind finding solace in thoughts of Laura, sleeping peacefully in his bed. Maybe he could take a nap during the day, and just lay in his bed inhaling her wonderful scent? 

Hearing a soft whimper from the rooms, he frowned. It didn’t sound like Derek’s usual nightmares. Throwing the thin blanket off his legs, he got up to investigate the noise. Nope, it wasn’t coming from Derek’s room. Only soft snores came from behind that door. Walking to his own room, he knocked lightly, just in case Laura had woken herself up. Another whimper was the only response he got. Opening the door quietly, he stepped lightly to the edge of the bed, watching as Laura twitched and whimpered under the covers. Kneeling on the bed at her side, Peter reached out and gently moved the hair from her face. Even in the throes of a nightmare, Laura was exquisite. Stroking her cheek gently, he smiles softly as she relaxes under his touch. Unable to stop himself anymore, he gently moves to lie behind her, his hand moving from her face to her neck, leaning close to inhale her sleepy scent. God, she was intoxicating. Just the smell of her sent his heated blood south. Lightly running his hand along her shoulder, he frowns lightly as he realises she isn’t wearing a top. Curiosity piqued, he gently slides the covers from her torso. Nope, no top at all. 

Hands sliding down her side to her hips, his blood heats to realise that not only is she wearing no top, she is, in fact, completely naked.

In his bed. 

His wolf strains against the tight leash he has it on, demanding to claim what is so openly offered to it. Stroking her hip softly, his erection straining against his trousers, he aches to have a little taste. Just once. If he could slake his lust just this once, maybe his wolf would slumber once again. 

Leaning close, he presses the lightest of kisses against her bare shoulder blade as his hand slips between her legs, fingers tracing light circles on her inner thigh. A soft sigh escapes her parted lips as she shifts, moving so she is lying partly on her back, her legs sprawling a part. His wolf howls deep inside him. It was as if she knew he was here, and wanted this. How could he refuse such a blatant invitation? He slips his fingers further up her thighs, barely brushing her core as the scent of her arousal fills the air. Groaning softly, he buries his face in her neck, barely daring to breathe as his fingers brush her slit, feeling the wetness there before he presses inside her. 

God, she smelled so good! And how she clenched around his finger … It was almost enough to make him erupt untouched. Gently fucking her with his fingers, he revels in the soft moans and whimpers escaping her lips, her hips rolling with his movements, stuttering as his thumb finds her bud of sensitive nerves. Stroking her slowly, feeling her come alive under his hand, he can’t help but smile to himself. She was so receptive to him! Even in her sleep, her body craved him, needed him. Increasing his stroking, she whines softly as her body tenses, before shuddering into orgasm. Her scent, her skin, her whimpers, it became too much for him, and he came in his pants like a teenage boy. Untouched by her delicate hands or delicious lips. There would be time for that though, another day. For now, his wolf lay down, sated. 

He was surprised, yet again, as Laura sighed softly before turning and curling against his chest, hand grasping his t-shirt and clinging to him. Like she belonged here, in his bed and in his arms. And suddenly, Peter understood. One word that would explain all the years of his yearning for this delicious woman. One word that Talia had denied to explain, or confirm. One word that rattled around in his mind now, filling the void in his chest as he would, someday, fill this wonderful woman. One word that changed everything, and sated his wolf, now that it knew it could have her.

 

Mate.


End file.
